


First Time

by Fabrisse



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-12
Updated: 2002-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thamiris asked for a blowjob.  This was the best I could do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Slow. He'd never thought it would be slow. Or anywhere near this wet. The thickness was a little unexpected, but not the length. He'd noticed that Lex seemed to be in a state of constant tumescence (SATs were good) and wondered if that was common to all business leaders. 

Which made him think about Lionel. He'd never admit to Lex that he'd checked out Lionel's crotch when they'd met. Or if he did he'd put it down to the after effects of the red meteor rocks. He'd certainly never admit that his wandering mind had once led him to call Lionel's name during a jerk-off session. 

Lex was circumcised. Most of the guys in gym class were too. But Lex. Oh. Clark's mouth filled with soft liquid and he slid his mouth back on the length filling it. His tongue found the little ridge in the cockhead and he fluttered his tongue against it. Swallowed once, twice, savoring the faint bitterness across the back of his tongue. 

There was a pop as Lex's cock pulled out of Clark's mouth. He looked at it all spit slicked and shiny, saw a little pearl of iridescent liquid form at the tip. Caught it on his tongue just as it was about to drop. 

When he looked up, his eyes met Lex's. Tenderness. He'd never expected tenderness either. Clark slid his hands up the columnar thighs. Heard Lex take a deep breath and release it as he stepped out of his trousers. Clark nibbled at the hipbone before him, and Lex took the hint. He leaned back and let the pool table support his weight, spread his legs a little wider. 

Clark smiled up into loving eyes, "You'd tell me if I were doing this wrong, wouldn't you?" 

"Your instincts have been perfect so far, Clark." 

Another deep sigh as Clark pointed his tongue and just licked along the crease of the groin. He stopped and sniffed as he nuzzled the balls dangling in front of him. Bending his fingers, Clark used his knuckles to probe the little pocket between Lex's cock and balls. He licked a stripe over the thin skin that separated the globes, and his mouth watered as he slid one orb between his lips. 

Clark stretched his mouth wide and oh, so gently, sucked the other one in too. He suckled a little and swirled his tongue in an infinity until he heard the moan above him. Clark released the sac and pressed a little kiss to each globe. 

"Lex, if I promise not to touch myself, may I, um, unzip." 

It took a minute for the words to register. "Sure. Would you mind doing it where I can watch?" 

Clark stood up carefully, his eyes locked on Lex's as he took two step backwards. He glanced down at the tent in his jeans and made certain that Lex's eyes had followed. The zipper was tugged down very carefully. 

"The button, too. And take yourself out, please." Clark's mouth was watering, but Lex's voice sounded dry and deep. Like he'd just run a marathon. 

Seeing Lex's throat swallow in anticipation and his eyes turn creamy, left Clark wondering if he could do it without spurting all over the floor. 

Slow. Everything needed to be very slow. First he opened his fly as wide as it would go. Then achingly slowly he slid the elastic of his boxers low on his hips. He eased his cock and balls out over the edge watching Lex the whole time. If he let his attention stray for even a second to the sensation of his hands on himself, he knew he'd come. Nearly did any way when he saw the little pulse in Lex's neck flutter, like his heart had skipped a beat. 

Stepping forward, Clark reached out and tilted Lex's chin up. He smiled as their eyes met and dropped to his knees. 

Clark flattened his tongue and licked straight up the solid ridge of the cock in front of him. It swirled around the shaft, and then he opened his lips to suck on the plump tangerine-like head for just a second. He went back to broad licks. At irregular intervals he pop the head back into his mouth and suck -- sometimes lightly, sometimes hard. 

Lex gasped when one large hand curled around the base of his cock; the other one rested on his thigh. He spread his legs wider as Clark took another detour around his leg sockets and took most his weight on his arms to brace himself. 

Clark planted a little kiss to the slit in front of him. "You're going to come in my mouth. Do you understand me? I'm going to suck your dick until you come." 

Lex barely had time to nod into the fierce eyes gazing up at him when he felt himself engulfed in wet heat. 

One hand cupped the curve of Lex's ass; the other one started a strong counterpoint to the rhythm his mouth was setting. The bitterness he'd tasted before was getting stronger and Clark hollowed his cheeks with suction around the thick shaft. The spongy head was rolled along his palette and his tongue did it's best to wear down the ridge that rested on it. When Lex's hips started to move -- Lex who had such self control was losing it -- Clark sped up his hand and sucked in earnest. 

Fast. Who knew it would be so hard and fast? Clark felt the tingle in his groin and fought against it, but it didn't matter. He had Lex in his mouth and under his hands and it felt so good to just keep coming. 

Something warm and wet hit Lex's balls and ass. His eyes flew open as he realized that Clark was spurting semen that hard. That Clark was coming just from giving his first blow job. `Giving me his first blow job.' 

With that thought, Lex filled Clark's mouth with fluid. Long spurts that made Clark splutter for just a second before he thought to swallow. It felt like he swallowed forever. 

Lex tapped him on the head and Clark released the softening cock from his mouth. Lex collapsed to his knees and kissed Clark. It was long and probing. His hands gave Clark a full body check to make certain everything was fine. 

He knew it was, when Clark lay back and pulled Lex on top of him. 

"Next time, Clark, I get to do that to you." Lex felt the smile against his skull. 


End file.
